Broken Promises
by Khalan Darkstar
Summary: Naruto’s mind echoed this phrase over and over again “Promises are meant to be broken, especially an idiotic promise such as this one” NaruSasu Rokudaime Naruto


**Broken Promises**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Description: Naruto's mind echoed this phrase "Promises are meant to be broken, especially an idiotic promise such as this one"

Enjoooy

Ages:

Naruto: 22

Sasuke: 23

Sakura: 22

Kakashi: 27 (Why? It's funny)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

**Naruto, Rokudaime!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, the future Rokudaime walked towards his destination. Today, he was going to be Rokudaime but first, he must prove himself to the village, over the years he had looked more and more like Yondaime until when he hit the age of 20 he became a perfect replica of Yondaime. Inheriting his moves, even his Instant Body Shift Technique.

As he walked to the stadium where he would be proving himself to the village, he adjusted his ANBU mask. He stifled a yawn stretched his arms above his head, he then moved his hands behind his head and continued his walk before he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes scanning the area before smiling beneath his mask and walking towards his destination once again.

As he took five steps his leg was caught by a rope and he was hung upside down in a tree. Kakashi was peering down at him and Naruto looked at Kakashi through his mask.

"How can you be Rokudaime when you are trapped Naruto?" asked Kakashi, reading his perverted novel

He didn't realize that the Naruto that was caught on the string disappeared and a kunai was pushed at his neck. Kakashi's eyes narrowed when he felt the kunai at his neck.

"I think you've gotten old Kakashi-sensei." Said a voice behind Kakashi

Kakashi pushed a kunai into the man behind him and just as he expected, the man behind him poofed into non-existence. He reverted his gaze below the tree and there stood Naruto, the real one. Looking up at him, Kakashi sighed and motioned for him to move on.

Naruto gave him a peace sign before walking away from him, Kakashi watched him go and he smiled.

'Naruto sure has grown up pretty fast.' Thought Kakashi before reverting his attention to his book

Naruto sighed when he had heard someone yell out "Gatsuuga". He shifted his body a little to the leg and spun around, kicking someone in the chin. He didn't waste time, he immediately grabbed his attacker's shirt and thrown him to the ground, forming seals and spitting fire at him. His attacker struggled and yelled but the fire still hit him anyway. Smoke and dust rose into the air, blocking Naruto's view. He stood still and looked at the ground, as the smoke disappeared he saw Kiba there, his friend and Akamaru. His grown dog which now has no fur…

Naruto scratched the back of his head when Kiba started to curse at Naruto, he shook his head and gave one more look at Kiba before moving on to the next trap. As he approached another tree he jumped over one invisible line, before be ducked under another one. Cutting the next with a kunai and somersaulting over the next. As he landed on the floor he smirked under his mask.

"Nice try TenTen." He called out before walking away. In the trees TenTen mentally cursed at her stupidity

Naruto flipped over a kunai and tossed one of his own before jumping and twisting in mid air to dodge a kunai, when he landed his head snapped up to look at his next trap, a large hole in the floro was blocking his path. Naruto stood up and looked backwards.

'No traps' thought Naruto

Naruto took out a weird looking kunai and tossed it over to the other side, he disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared on the other side, taking out his kunai and turned to look backwards.

Kakashi, Kiba and TenTen had sand pouring out of their mouths. He smirked under his mask and walked into the stadium. As he opened the gates everyone's attention snapped to him immediately. He looked at Tsunade and removed his mask under her command. He tossed his mask at Tsunade who caught it. Murmurs could be heard through out the crowd.

"He looks awfully like the Fourth."

"Do you think they are related?"

"He's handsome, I might wanna date him"

The rest of them he blocked out and listened when Tsunade started to talk.

"People! Today we gather here because these contestants. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Konohamaru and Haruno Sakura has come to prove themselves worthy of being Rokudaime. Now, we will first test them by making them fight their sensei. Haruno Sakura is first." Announced Tsunade, currently the Hokage of Konoha.

People cheered and Sakura beamed at them, bowing. As the other contestants walked into the area where the crowd was Naruto and Konohamaru walked side by side.

"You know Konohamaru, you'll never get past me so there really is no point fighting in this tournament." Joked Naruto, looking down at Konohamaru.

Naruto had grown to a height of 6ft 2 which surprised everybody, Sakura had only grown to 5ft 7. Konohamaru was not that bad, 5ft 6, Konohamaru looked at Naruto.

"Yeah right, I have perfected a few new jutsus!" he said

"Yeah, the Sexy No Jutsu I bet." Laughed Naruto as he set off in another direction, he didn't see Konohamaru's hands balled up into fists and gritting his teeth, glaring at Naruto's back. Naruto waved at him before taking a seat and watching Sakura facing Kakashi.

Kakashi waved at Sakura, who dashed towards him at amazing speed. Kakashi was surprised he quickly lifted his forehead protector and dodged her attack which shattered the ground, bit of dirt and clunks flew into the air, as it hit the ground it scattered into more tiny pieces. Sakura's eyes followed Kakashi and she dashed towards him in her same amazing speed, rocks on the ground beginning to crumble and crack everytime she stepped. Leaving marks on the floor which would really have to be fixed later.

Kakashi formed seals and a water dragon appeared, smashing against the ground Sakura jumped into the air, focusing her chakra into her hand, as she brought it down towards thde earth the dragon whipped up at her, she connected her fist with the dragon, it instantly shattered. Kakashi's eyes widened.

'What the!' was the only thought running through his mind right now.

Kakashi dodged and Sakura smashed her fist into the location he was earlier, the floor began to shake violently, making the crowd go havoc, the ground instantly shattered and shards of the ground was sent towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged them but once stabbed him in the leg, he grunted in pain and pulled it out, throwing it back at Sakura, she kicked it away from her and ran towards him again, this time not so fast.

'Sakura, she's improved since the last time we fought. There's something totally different about her now.' Thought Kakashi

Kakashi was forced to surrended when his arms were suddenly seized and being pulled backwards, a leg on his back made him unable to do anthing, if he moves she'd probably crack his arms and he'd be dead meat. He lifted his head to look at Tsunade and yelled.

"I surrender!"

Tsunade nodded and rung a bell.

"Haruno Sakura, beaten Hatake Kakashi in 5 minutes and 56 seconds. Next contestant, Uzumaki Naruto, due to the fact that Kakashi is injured he will fight Mitarashi Anko." Tsunade said

The crowd cheered. Naruto grabbed the fence and jumped down. Anko walked onto the field, a smile on her face. As the match started Naruto was behind Anko, kicking her at lightning speed. Before she could recover Naruto was infront of her, punching her in the chin and sending her into the air, scraping his fist across the floor, a trail was left as he dug his fist into the floor and pushed his fist into the air. Dirt flying upwards, just then a blast of wind slammed into her chest. Naruto tossed a kunai into the air and it stabbed Anko in the leg.

She winced and sent out snakes at him, they were all cut in a blink and in one second she was on the floor, drained of her chakra. She looked up and she saw Naruto looking at her.

"I surrender." She weakly said

Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded. Tsunade rung the bell again.

"Uzumaki Naruto has beaten Mitarashi Anko in 34 seconds. A new record!" she shouted

The crowd went crazy, cheering and clapping. There were even some wolf whistles. Naruto looked at the crowd before retreating back to his resting area. He unlocked the door and opened it, slamming it behind him he locked it and his eyes looked at the hinges which were nearly ripped off. He chuckled slightly.

"I'm getting a little bit too strong now. Neji is probably going to be up next, then Konohamaru." Said Naruto, sitting on his bed and removing his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He removed the blankets and laid down on his bed, covering himself with the blankets. He shut his eyes and after a few minutes of thinking he fell fast asleep.

Half an hour later he was woken up by a sharp knock on his door, he cracked open one eye and balled his hands into fists. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked towards the door.

"Who is it?" he called out

"It's me, Kakashi. It's your turn to fight Hyuuga Neji. Be ready in 10 minutes." Said Kakashi

Naruto heard footsteps before it disappeared, he shut his eyes for a while before opening them again, he swung his legs over the bed and his feet touched the cool ground, he shivered a little before throwing the blanket off him and standing up. He opened the door to the shower room and grabbed his ANBU Gear and a towel. He walked into his shower room and removed his boxers. He walked into the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water and let the water run over his body. He stood there, thinking before he quickly rinsed himself off and grabbed the towel, cleaning himself. He tossed the towel onto the sink and wore his ANBU Gear. He quickly brushed his teeth and zoomed out of his door just in time for his match.

As he reached the arena Neji was there, his eyes closed. Apparently waiting for him, Naruto walked towards him and stopped a distance away from him, Neji's eyes snapped open and looked at Naruto.

"I thought you were going to be a chicken and wuss out." Said Neji

Naruto looked at Neji and did not say a word. When the bell ran Neji found himself in a headlock, before he could move he was thrown to the ground. Neji looked up and was kicked in the stomach. Neji activated his Byakugan and rolled aside when Naruto's foot smashed the ground.

Neji rolled to a stand and looked at Naruto, he wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. Just as he went into his pose the wall smashed opened, Naruto looked at the wall that had suddenly broken down and he heard the faint noise of lightning. When the smoke cleared they saw Uchiha Sasuke standing there, blood all over him and in his hand was the Chidori.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke…" he said softly

As if Sasuke heard him, he looked at Naruto. His Chidori disappearing. He didn't look any different besides his bangs was longer and his spikes were also longer. He was wearing Orochimaru's outfit. He walked through the broken wall and the crowd gasped, Tsunade was fuming.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE UCHIHA SASUKE!" she roared

Sasuke stopped and looked at Tsunade, he wasn't even fazed.

"Shut up." Was his only reply, he looked back and Naruto.

"You haven't changed." Said Sasuke

Naruto took a good look at Sasuke, he was paler than the last time and he was certainly shorter than he was, Naruto smirked.

"I see you're still short Sasuke. Maybe you haven't been drinking enough milk lately." Said Naruto

Snickers could be heard through out the room. Sasuke glared at Naruto, now he was fuming whilst Tsunade was laughing her head off. Sasuke turned to Tsunade.

"I killed Orochimaru and Itachi, now I've come to kill you." Said Sasuke

Naruto was infront of Sasuke in a blink and hoisting him into the air by his collar, shaking him back and forth.

"ARE YOU NUTS! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! PLUS YOU PROMISED WE'D BE RIVALS FOREVER AND YOU'D STAY IN KONOHA!" roared Naruto

Sasuke started to laugh, his shoulder shaking up and down, Naruto frowned.

"What is so funny!" he shouted

Sasuke stopped laughing and stared at Naruto.

"Promises are meant to be broken, especially an idiotic promise such as this one." He said calmly, looking at Naruto

Naruto's grip softened and Sasuke took that opportunity to grab Naruto's hand and threw him to the ground, he spun around quickly and dodged 5 kunai that were thrown his way, catching one while spinning he threw it back to it's owner, Sakura.

Sasuke kicked Naruto aside and dashed as an inhuman speed towards Sakura, punching her in the stomach, she winced in pain and had no time to react when she was hit in the jaw, sending her flying backwards at an alarming speed, she smashed through a wall and skidded to a halt on the ground, coughing out large amounts of blood. The walls of the stadium began to crumble and the crowd began to run for their lives.

Sasuke smirked and he turned around to see Kakashi, Gai and Anko all rushing towards him, thowing shuriken and kunai, he dodged all of these and heard the sounds of metal smashing against the hard concrete wall. Just as they got closer he smirked.

"Chidori Current!" he cried out

Lightning surrounded his body and the lightning smashed the three jounins, making them cry out in pain. Sasuke walked towards them slowly with the Chidori Current still going on. He pulled out his katana and it immediately began to vibrate with lightning, he stabbed Kakashi in the arm and twisted it. Kakashi's face scrunched up in pain and Sasuke's smirk became even wider.

As he was about to rip it out of Kakashi's arm he was thrown to the floor, his jutsu wearing off. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes there, glaring hard at him. Naruto raised his fist and swung it down at Sasuke's face, Sasuke blocked it.

'Damn this is bad! His punches are getting harder and harder everytime!' thought Sasuke, sweat dropping down his face

He roughly shoved Naruto off him and leapt to his feet, he tossed shuriken at Naruto and it imbedded it self through Naruto's sleeves and trousers, nailing him to the ground. Sasuke smirked and in a blink was behind Tsunade, a katana through her leg.

Naruto grew so furious that he suddenly saw red, he broke out of the shuriken grip and looked at Sasuke, red chakra glazing out of him. As he walked towards Sasuke the ground began to shatter under his footsteps.

"DESERT COFFIN!"

Sand shot through the hole that Sasuke had created and wrapped itself around Sasuke. Naruto turned to see Gaara there. He smirked and jumped at Sasuke who had freed himself using his Chidori Current.

Sasuke blocked a punch from Naruto and kicked him in the ribs, gripping Naruto's collar he pulled his forward and knocked Naruto off his feet. Naruto smashed the ground and he felt himself getting a headache. He groaned, Sasuke looked down at Naruto and grabbed him, holding his katana to Naruto's neck.

"Anybody move in here and I will personally cut his throat." He yelled

Tsunade groaned in pain, she was leaning on Jiraiya for support, she was clutching her bleeding leg. Shizune was apparently working on healing it, Sasuke ran over to Shizune with Naruto still in his grasp and kicked him directly in the head, knocking her out. He spun around and kicked Jiraiya in the face before stabbing Tsunade in the heart, ripping out his sword he cut Neji's fingers. Neji cried out in pain and clutched his fingers. Sasuke dodged multiple sand shots fired from Gaara and appeared behind Gaara, stabbing him through the chest and kicking him away, swinging his katana in a random direction, the blood on his katana splattered onto the ground, leaving a large puddle of blood there.

Sasuke smirked and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You're coming with me."

Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled to get free, Sasuke let go of Naruto and struck him in the back of his neck, grabbing Naruto bridal style he made his leave. Whipping through the forest he looked down at Naruto, he allowed a little smile on his face before he jumped on a tree and disappeared out of Konoha and out of Konoha's boundary。Sasuke didn't know where the heck he was going but all he knew was that he had the power of the Kyuubi in his hands. He smirked at that thought and landed on a branch, it cracked and crumbled. Sasuke's eyes widened when he fell to the floor and landed on his back and something smashed his ribs. He groaned in pain.

'I think I broke a few bones.' Thought Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't seem to move his legs and he couldn't sit up either thanks to the weight on top of him.

"Well well well… what do we have here? Yeah…"

Sasuke looked at the person who just spoke and glared at the person.

"Do you have anything better than do search around? Why aren't you with your Akatsuki friends you bitch?" spat Sasuke, venom lacing his words

The person looked amused.

"I see you have the Kyuubi Kid, yeah. I'll be taking it now yeah." Came the reply

Sasuke glared even harder at the intruder before suddenly smirking. His mouth moved.

"Oh yeah? Well sure… over my dead body Deidara!" shouted Sasuke, still wearing the smirk on his face.

To be Continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay there is the first chapter. Please review .**

-UchihaSasukeDeathbringer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
